D
by Beautymoon
Summary: Pessoas que carregam essa mera letra em seus nomes são únicas. Capítulo 2 - O Herdeiro. Essa fic contém SPOILER, de maneira geral.
1. O CAPITÃO

**One Piece não me pertence. Todos os créditos ao gênio Eiichiro Oda.**

_Essa fic contém SPOILER de várias fases do mangá._

* * *

**CAPITÃO**

* * *

_**I**_ – Chapéu de Palha parece um relaxado. O que ele _é_. Mas, até mesmo um homem... um _garoto_ como ele pode ser uma pessoa de prioridades. E, acreditem ou não, sua lista é mais fácil de entender do que aparenta:

1°: família; tripulação; amigos. Muito embora, esses sejam apenas "nomes". No fim, tudo vira um grande _borrão_ e você descobre que para Monkey D. Luffy não existe diferenças. "_Eles são minhas pessoas importantes_"

2°: Seu chapéu de palha: Um pirata _deve_ ter tesouros.

3° (e último): Se tornar o Rei dos Piratas. Quem diria que esse estaria na última colocação?

* * *

_**II**_ – As pessoas imaginam porque um pirata do calibre de Luffy tem como tesouro um velho chapéu de palha. Geralmente, eles acham que o gaki é, de fato, um _tremendo idiota_. Ledo engano da parte da maioria. Luffy é... idiota, sim. Mas, não tanto para não saber do valor monetário absoluto de um simples, velho, objeto. Honestamente, ele nem liga. Acontece que, esse simples, velho, objeto, foi transformado no símbolo de uma promessa: "Eu vou te devolver, Shanks, quando eu me tornar o Rei". E Luffy simplesmente não vai atrás com suas palavras.

* * *

_**III**_ – O que a mulher mais bela do mundo viu nele? _Pureza_. Além da ingenuidade da inocência. A simplicidade de Mugiwara o tornou uma grande incógnita na mente e, principalmente, no coração de Boa Hancock. E por mais que ela diga "Já vi tudo", ele sempre vem, e a surpreende de novo, seja com ações, palavras, ou um simples sorriso. Há vezes em que Luffy pode ser _pior_ do que uma criança de quatro anos; outras, ele é o mais bravo dos homens. Agora, diga sinceramente: _Como_ não se apaixonar por ele?

* * *

_**IV**_ - Shanks, o ruivo, o _Yonkou_, é conhecido pela sua força; por um dia ter estado no navio da lenda Gold Roger; pelos seus duelos com o maior espadachim do mundo, Mihawk. Também era famoso por seu temperamento festivo. Tudo é motivo para "comemorar". Quando Shanks faz uma aposta, _raramente_ ele ganha. Então, ao conhecer Luffy, decidiu que faria a aposta de sua vida. Deu seu braço pela chamada Nova Era. E um chapéu para um garotinho incrível. Um dia, diz o ruivo, Luffy vai me devolver meu chapéu. Esse dia será conhecido como _o maior porre da história dos piratas_. Afinal, o ruivo terá muito que "_bebemorar_".

* * *

_**V**_ – Monkey D. Luffy é uma criatura como poucas. Contudo, ele sofre de um grande mal: ele é _egoísta_. Difícil de entender? Então, aqui vão alguns exemplos:

Ele socou um _Tenryuubito_, um descendente dos criadores do mundo, apenas porque ele insultou e atirou num _mero_ _tritão_ que, diga-se de passagem, um dia fora seu adversário.

Luffy destruiu a Grande _Ennies_ _Lobby_; declarou _guerra_ ao Governo Mundial, e não estava nem aí para o desejo de morte de sua _nakama_. "Robin! Eu ainda não ouvi da sua boca!" O _egoísta_ moleque a forçou a dizer, não... a forçou a _desejar_ a própria vida novamente. O mundo podia dizer que Nico Robin era um demônio. _Nico Robin podia dizer que Nico Robin era um demônio_. Para Luffy, Nico Robin é nakama. E lugar de nakama é no navio, ao lado do _capitão_.

A lista de atos é imensa, mas, uma coisa já foi provada: Monkey D. Luffy encara o mundo para salvar apenas _UMA_ pessoa. _Tão egoísta_...

* * *

_**VI**_ - Algo que precisa ser mencionado, é que não foi apenas um grande pirata que apostou no Mugiwara. Acreditem, ou não, o garoto tem admiradores até_ dentro da_ _marinha_. Ainda não advinhou quem é? Se pudesse descrever esse homem, seria pela cor: cinza. Mas, vamos extender o conceito: além do cabelo cinza, de seu corpo fumacento, de seus inseparáveis cigarros, seu nome começa com "SMO" e termina com "KER". Isso mesmo. Um dos capitães, ooops, _comodoros_, que seguem o conceito de "justiça absoluta" com mais fervor é justamente aquele se auto-elegeu como eterno perseguidor do Chapéu de Palha. Smoker, desde Loguetown, apostou em Luffy. Viu o que ninguém mais viu naquele gaki. Ele sabia que Monkey D. Luffy se tornaria _grande_. No meio de tantos piratas que ele capturava todo dia, e que não valiam à pena, o gaki borrachudo apareceu para dar um sentido à sua vida. A grande pergunta é: _Assumindo_ que ele capture Luffy e todo seu bando... E depois? Smoker não sabe. Não quer saber. E tem _raiva_ de quem sabe.

* * *

**_VII_** - Silvers Raileygh, antigo primeiro imediato do Rei dos Piratas, agora conhecido como "Rei-san", sempre achou que jamais viveria para ver alguém como Roger de novo. Esse tipo de pessoa só nasce a cada mil anos... e olhe lá! Foi aí que ele conheceu o infame Monkey D. Luffy pessoalmente, e pensou: "_Mais uma vez, paguei a língua_"

* * *

**_VIII_** – Mugiwara nunca, nunca será idolatrado. Nunca. Pelo menos, não no meio de sua própria tripulação. Ele nunca precisou dizer em voz alta, mas, quem conhece Luffy sabe que (não importa força ou hierarquia) todos a bordo do antigo Merry, agora _Thousand Sunny Go_, são a mesma coisa. _Iguais_.

Não o leve a mal. Luffy realmente quer ser o Rei. Contudo, esse rei jamais vai permitir ser colocado num trono e reinar... _sozinho_.

* * *

**_IX_** – Roronoa Zoro não acredita em deus. Aliás, em termos de crença (e em todos os outros termos), ele é um homem bem simples. Nessa vida, tudo o que ele quer é ser forte. Não... Tudo o que ele quer é ser _o_ _mais_ forte. No seu caso, a excelência na arte da espada. Para conseguir tal feito, Zoro treina e luta com pessoas fortes. E onde entra Luffy nisso? "O Rei dos Piratas não pode ter outro espadachim em seu navio, se não o melhor do mundo". Pode não ser deus, mas, talvez exista algo como _destino_.

* * *

**_X_** – Eles mesmos não percebem, mas, a verdade é que Monkey D. Luffy deixou toda a tripulação com a _sua cara_. Manipulador? Óh, sim, o _pior_ deles. **Usopp** ainda é um mentiroso, mas faz muito tempo que deixou de ser 100% covarde. As pernas bambas são apenas um _reflexo (assim diz o próprio mentiroso)_. **Nami** ainda ama laranjas e dinheiro, mas, quando precisou, ela se dispôs a sacrificar seus preciosos Berys para salvar uma sereia praticamente desconhecida. **Sanji** continua sendo um _Love-cook_, mas, um dia, ele sabe que vai chegar ao All Blue, um sonho que só será possível ao lado de Luffy. **Chopper** foi a primeira vítima do "Cala a boca!! Você é meu nakama agora, baka!". O fato de ele nunca mais ter voltado reflete a eficácia desse método de convencimento do capitão. **Robin**, finalmente, _pertence a algum lugar_. De agora em diante, todos os seus sorrisos serão relacionados à Luffy. **Franky** é um estranho. Mas, _quem não é_ nesse navio? Estava tão _óbvio_ que ele ia entrar. E por fim, **Brooke**. Um esqueleto vivo? Com um afro? E ele é... _MÚSICO_?

_"Yohohohoho! Yohohoho!! Indo entregar... saquê do Bink?..."_

Lufffy viciou _tanto_ na música que, no fim das contas, derrotar um Shichibukai para se dar ao luxo de ouvi-la quando quisesse era bastante justo.

* * *

**_XI_** – "Se o tempo for de felicidade, ria, ria muito. Se a merda estiver mesmo _muito_ fedida... Ria do mesmo jeito!" Essa frase não é de ninguém, mas, sintetiza algo que o Capitão sempre teve consigo. Não é sobre esquecer a própria tristeza, ou bobamente fingir que seus problemas não existem, não. Fugir da realidade é para os _fracos_. E Monkey D. Luffy _não_ é fraco. Seu eterno sorriso é porque ele sabe que (não importa como, ou quando) bons ventos vão soprar mais uma vez. E isso só já não é um _ótimo_ motivo para rir?

* * *

_**XII**_ – Mugiwara _ama_ comer. De verdade, é uma grande parte de sua vida. Não admira que ele tenha o melhor cozinheiro do mundo abordo. Comida é como _ar_. Com a pequena diferença que, enquanto você respira o ar todos os segundos das vinte e quatro horas do dia, na hora de comer é só... cinco, seis vezes _no máximo_. (Porque Sanji é um _saco_ no que diz respeito a isso). É por isso que a hora da refeição se faz tão... _sagrada_. Luffy _precisa_ comer o máximo que puder para compensar até a próxima refeição. É como uma _lei da natureza_: Quanto mais faminto Monkey D. Luffy estiver, mais rápido a comida vai sumir. Sendo assim, fica provado que o Capitão dos Mugiwara ingere mais comida (sendo 90% carne) do que respira _O2_.

* * *

_**XIII**_ – Capitão Luffy é tão simples. Aqui vai um manual:

_"Se você está com fome, coma."_

_"Se você tem um sonho, corra atrás desse sonho."_

_"Se você quer ser forte, então seja"_

_"Se você quer liberdade, ache alguma coisa que flutue, pule a bordo. Agora tudo está pronto para que você desbrave esses mares. (Não saber nadar é um detalhe muito bobo, que pode ser ignorado)"_

_"Se você quer ser feliz, comece com um grande sorriso"_

_"Se você está muito triste, chore. O suficiente para formar um pequeno lago. Mas, não segure as lágrimas. O gosto amargo delas pode te fazer doente"_

_"Se você prometer uma coisa, cumpra"_

_"Se alguém for malvado, tudo o que você tem que fazer é chutar o traseiro desse alguém"_

* * *

**_XIV_** – Ace diz que Luffy é relaxado, distraído, idiota, mal educado, arranja brigas por nenhuma razão aparente (o que _sabemos_ que ele faz), não respeita seus superiores, come _muito_, rouba _comida_, come _muito_, não liga pra nada... Todo mundo concorda com as sábias palavras de Punhos de Fogo.

Mas, aí, diz Ace, irmãzinho abre aquele grande e bobo sorriso dele, e tudo _fica bem_. Todo mundo concorda com isso também.

* * *

_**XV**_ – A primeira vez que Luffy bebeu foi aos oito anos! Culpa de Ace, se querem saber.

_"Se dividirmos da mesma bebida, vamos ser irmãos!"_

Ace _necessitava_ de uma família; Luffy achou que ter um nii-chan seria muito _legal_. E a isso, eles beberam.

Agora, Luffy era o irmão mais novo. Sobrenomes? Sangue? Francamente? _Besteira_! Nada se compara com uma _boa_ garrafa de saquê, e o sorriso de dois garotos felizes. Apesar desses novos laços, ainda haviam regras: Ace era aquele que devia _proteger_ Luffy, por ser _mais forte_ e _mais velho_, nunca o contrário. Porém, um dia, nii-chan se meteu em uma encrenca muito grande. Uma que ele não tinha forças para sair. E quando o irmãozinho diz: "Eu dou a minha vida por você, Ace!", ele fala pra valer. Diferente das outras vezes, isso não é uma promessa. É mais um ataque de seu egoísmo.

Acontece que se Ace morre, não haverá mais irmão mais velho. Sem irmão mais velho, não haverá mais irmão mais novo. E, para Luffy, a mera idéia de não poder ser mais o irmãozinho menor é simplesmente... _errada_.

* * *

Oie! Olha eu aqui de novo! xD

Minha intenção inicial era fazer um a fic no formato "10 verdades", mas, sabe como é, dez virou quinze na edição da fic... E isso porque seriam mais! u.ú Enfim, é isso aí. Eu ainda posso mudar esse título da fic. E com certeza vai ter mais capítulos, nesse mesmo estilo. Comecei com o Luffy porque eu adoro ele! 8D E também porque a minha intenção é falar desses personagens que tem "D" no nome. O próximo da lista, provavelmente, será o Ace. Mas, com relação a ele, e aos próximos, eu não tenho previsão de upagem.

Então, digam o que acharam desse primeiro capítulo "piloto". Espero que gostem.

Bjo e Ja ne!

**Moon**


	2. O herdeiro

**_One Piece não me pertence. Eu apenas usufruo desse maravilhoso mundo criado por Eiichiro Oda._**

_Essa fic contém SPOILER de várias fases do mangá._

**

* * *

**

**HERDEIRO**

* * *

**_I_** – Ele gosta do _ar_ a bordo do Moby Dick. Parece... Não. _É_ uma família. Talvez, seja pelo fato de que Ace nunca teve uma propriamente. Com isso, ele precisa constantemente ser lembrado de que pertence... a _algum lugar_.

* * *

**_II_** – Um dia, algo _inédito_ aconteceu na cidade de Nanohana, no reino das areias, Alabasta: Esse gaki com cara de idiota _morreu_ com o rosto enfiado no próprio prato de comida. Minutos depois, ele "reviveu", assustando o chefe e todos os clientes. No fim de tudo, todos ficaram frustrados ao descobrir que não se tratava de morte, mas, sim, de uma _breve soneca_. Ace não entendeu as reações. Ele _nunca_ entendia. Estava _tão_ acostumado a dormir em momentos estranhos e acordar em lugares aleatórios... "Oi, Ace," diz Marco, o comandante da 1° divisão do Shirohige, "Ei sei que você não liga, mas, as pessoas não sabem que você... _dorme fácil_". Tudo que o garoto podia responder era um "Ah."

* * *

**_III_** – A primeira vez que Ace deixou de pagar a conta foi ainda no East Blue. Acreditem, ou não, puro _esquecimento_. A segunda vez...um teste, para ver se corria bem _mesmo_ como muitos diziam. E agora não é mais porque falta dinheiro, ou algo do gênero. Virou um _hábito_. E é incrível como este D. em especial pode se tornar uma criatura de hábitos nessas horas...

* * *

**_IV_** – Hiken no Ace é uma criatura _possessiva_. E ele sabe _muito_ _bem_ disso! Geralmente, ele ia escolher alguém de quem gostasse muito. Esse é o primeiro passo. Depois, ele ia dar um nome a esse alguém, da forma como melhor o agradasse. Para finalizar, ele ia amar muito o eleito a ponto de entregar-lhe a própria vida se necessário fosse. Parece confuso, mas, não é. Um rápido exemplo:

Ele decidiu que realmente gostava daquele gaki baixinho, usando um chapéu de palha muito maior do que a própria cabeça. Então, ele nomeou Mugiwara como "irmãozinho". O garoto _adorou_. E Ace o amou a tal ponto, que acabou sacrificando a própria vida para que a de Luffy fosse poupada. Ele não _permite_ que Luffy morra. A isso se dá o nome de "possessão"

* * *

**_V_** – Além de uma criatura possessiva, Ace também é uma criatura _estranha_.

Houve essa vez em que Oars Jr, o grande gigante (e isso não é redundância), representava terror para a maioria das pessoas. Os outros fortes, corajosos, piratas tentaram lutar contra ele. Vieram com espadas, balas, Akumas no Mi, e tantas outras _parafernálias_. Deram o melhor que podiam, até mesmo colocando suas vidas em risco. Bravos homens.

_O que Ace fez?_

Um enorme chapéu cônico de palha, oferecido com um grande, bobo, caloroso sorriso de seu rosto infantil cheio de sardas. O povo da cidade, e até mesmo as outras tripulações, o cumprimentaram pela sua "astúcia" ao lhe dar com o "monstro". Isso o deixou confuso. "Eh? Eu só imaginei que ele devia estar sentindo o sol muito forte na cabeça"

* * *

**_VI_** – Existe um motivo pelo qual Barba Branca conseguiu juntar _tantos_ piratas diferentes (talvez, alguns até inimigos) naquela batalha. Até mesmo o pior bandido, da mais baixa categoria, Buggy o Palhaço afirma: "_Ace é um cara legal_!" E todos concordam que, deixar alguém como ele ser executado assim, seria uma _vergonha_.

* * *

**_VII_** – Se você ama sua própria vida, nunca, nuca chame Portgas D. Ace de fraco. _Nunca_. Não é por uma questão de se gabar, não. É apenas... o que ele _é_. Uma pessoa forte. Ace foi forte mesmo quando ainda não tinha corpo. Mesmo quando ainda não passava de uma semente no útero de uma mãe. Estava no seu destino. Ele teve que aprender o verdadeiro significado da palavra 'força' desde seu primeiro dificultoso respirar. Se alguém diz que Ace é fraco, é como... se ele não existisse.

* * *

**_VIII_** – Punhos de Fogo é um ser que vive em função do amor. Não o romântico, mas, o leal. Ele sempre é aquele que vai estender uma mão. O problema é que, quando uma mão lhe é estendida, o sardento não _entende_ por quê. É uma coisa esquisita, mas, muito genuína: se amor é algo tão bonito e agradável, Ace devia saber como lhe dar com esse sentimento. _Mas, ele não sabe_.

Nunca entendeu porque Monkey D. Garp, um _marinheiro_, o adotou e o protegeu quando era pequeno, não se importando se sua carreira de vice- almirante estava em cheque.

Não entende porque Monkey D. Luffy, aquele garotinho que sorri por tudo, continuava o abraçando, mesmo eles não tendo _nada em comum_, nem dividindo o mesmo sangue.

Ele, absolutamente, _nunca_ vai entender o fato de Shirohige aceitar o filho de seu _maior rival_ no próprio navio. E ainda por cima chamá-lo de "_meu amado filho_!".

São todos um bando de _malucos_. Ace não sabe, mas, maluquice _pega_. E ele está infectado faz muito tempo...

* * *

**_IX_** – Talvez, porque ele não consegue entender o amor de todo, ele está zangado com todos esses – e é _muita_ gente – que querem salvá-lo. Ace é forte, _inferno_! Se a execução é única forma de lavar tudo, então a execução é mais do que bem vinda.

Ace nunca precisou de alguém _limpando sua própria sujeira_. E não é porque ele está em correntes, sem esperanças, à beira da morte, que ele vai começar a precisar. Óh, não! Ele passou basicamente toda a sua vida protegendo e salvando pessoas, e quando o exato oposto acontece... Ace _não sabe_ o que faz.

E não saber o que fazer o deixa _puto._

* * *

**_X_** – Shanks o ruivo, apostou seu braço numa Nova Era.

Edward Newgate, ou o todo poderoso Shirohige, apostou os dois braços, as duas pernas, seu coração, seu nome, e sua alma numa Nova Era.

* * *

**_XI_** – Barba Branca fazia planos de torná-lo o próximo Rei dos Piratas. O gaki tinha uma força _monstruosa_, e com o tempo, tal como Sengoku dissera, alcançaria tal feito. Contudo, nem o supremo comandante da marinha, nem o homem com o poder de destruir a Terra puderam prever esse pequeno, porém decisivo _detalhe_. O garoto nunca havia dito, de fato, que _queria_ ser o Rei. Como pode o filho do próprio Roger nascer _sem_ essa ambição? Bem, é a vida...

Foi então que Shirohige viu o tão falado – da parte de Ace- Mugiwara no Luffy. Tagarela, barulhento, forte, irresponsável, e teimoso até as últimas conseqüências. Ele não lembrava _alguém_? Já Ace... era do tipo que protegia as pessoas, responsável até demais, que se sacrificava, que dava bronca quando necessário, que era idiotamente orgulhoso, mas, que, depois da raiva, agraciava a todos com seu sorriso enorme. Aquela cara de criança não enganava seu Capitão. Hum... também não o lembrava _outro alguém_?

Quando começou a rir como um louco no meio da batalha, Marco teve que perguntar "Qual o problema, oyaji?" e receber um "Nada não" como resposta.

"Talvez, eu não estivesse criando um novo Gold Roger. _Talvez, eu estivesse criando o novo Shirohige_..."

* * *

**_XII_** – Ace, o poderoso usuário da Mera Mera no Mi já se queimou nessa vida. Vê, irmãozinho Luffy, uma vez, decidiu acampar e fazer uma graaaande fogueira. Ele quase morreu, não fosse Ace ter pulado e... _o resto é história._

_**

* * *

**_

XIII

- Punhos de Fogo é o tipo de homem – de gaki, para a maioria – que, não satisfeito em escolher o caminho da pirataria, também invade outros navios de pirata quando sente cheiro de banquete no ar. Inimigo? Desconhecido? Potencialmente hostil? _Mero detalhe_. Como se isso não fosse suficiente, ele também se "infiltrou" numa base da marinha – lugar onde, definitivamente, um pirata não gosta de estar – comeu de seu banquete, cuspiu seu amargo café no chão, e até salvou um dos soldados! Ele é louco? Talvez. Mas, sabe que a real razão de fazer tais coisas é a necessidade de pôr a própria vida em risco; precisa medir o tamanho de suas _asas_, ainda que ilusórias.

Afinal, bem lá no fundo, Gol D. Ace sente que jamais vai saber o que _realmente_ é ser livre.

* * *

**_XIV_** – Tornar Barba Branca o rei dos piratas foi uma _grande idéia_ que o acometeu. E ele _nem liga_ se o velho está a fim, ou não. Há um motivo para isso: Não existe outro pirata como oyaji. Muito embora, Ace tenha fé em seu pequeno irmão. Ah, essas coisas são _péssimas_! Ele sabe que um dia vai ter que escolher entre Monkey D. Luffy e Edward Newgate, ou seja, escolher entre família... e _família_. Já da dor de cabeça só de pensar. Ace sabe que, um dia, seus diferentes sonhos vão se chocar.

Mas, esse dia não é hoje. Então, _tudo bem_.

**_

* * *

_**

XV -

Aos onze anos, ele salvou Luffy quando o pequeno idiota caiu no rio... pela décima sétima vez. Ele também chutou os traseiros de todos aqueles garotos malvados que estavam caçoando de seu irmão... umas vinte vezes. Já como pirata, ele ofereceu a própria vida, apenas para que sua tripulação pudesse fugir, escapando, assim, da "fúria" de Barba Branca. E depois ele lutou com Teach, mesmo quando percebeu que não podia ganhar. Tudo para restaurar a honra de Shirohige, e proteger seu irmãozinho idiota... de novo.

Além de tudo isso, Portgas D. Ace sempre havia sido um menino muito educado. Ele era gentil, responsável, honrado. Sua força era de outro mundo e, até bonito o gaki era. É inegável: o gaki nascera para ser um herói!

_Por quê, óh, por quê, o maldito moleque virou um pirata?_

Garp continua se perguntando isso até hoje, embora ele já _suspeite_ da resposta.

**_

* * *

_**

XVI -

Existe uma boa e fundamentada razão para Ace odiar seu pai "de verdade". É porque o sardento, apesar das aparências, é alguém muito _rígido_.

Por exemplo:

Ace é um pirata. Ace faz _coisas de pirata_, como navegar, beber com outros piratas, e perseguir a liberdade com tudo o que têm.

Garp Jii-chan é um marinheiro. Um vice-almirante, aliás. Então, ele faz coisas de marinheiro, como _traumatizar os netos para o resto de suas vidas com treinamentos insanos_, e também prender piratas.

Luffy é de _borracha_ e é _bobo_. Então, Luffy se _estica_ e sorri aquele sorriso _bobão_.

Tudo está conforme devia. Mas, justamente aquele homem... _Quebrou_ a _lei natural_ das coisas.

Gol D. Roger deveria ser (como Garp disse) o pai mais orgulhoso do mundo. Mas, ele jamais se tornou um pai, porque ele deu um jeito de morrer antes! Depois, ele era chamado de Rei. Ele _devia_ ser o homem mais forte e livre que já existiu. Como alguém tão poderoso quanto ele _não consegue_ preservar seus maiores – supostamente – tesouros? Sua amada mulher e filho foram abandonados! _Não era para ser assim_! Por causa dele, o _equilíbrio_ das coisas foi _prejudicado_. Uma jovem mulher teve que fazer o papel da mãe, que guarda o filho em seu próprio corpo, e o do pai, que protege mãe e filho. Portgas D. Rouge era forte. Era uma D! Mas, era humana... Por causa do erro de um homem, duas pessoas pagaram. Uma morreu, o outro...tornou-se culpado pela morte da mãe. Não importa o que o digam, Ace sente-se em eterno débito e culpa com uma mulher que nem mesmo teve a oportunidade de conhecer.

No fim, para Ace, Gol D. Roger não foi um pirata, ou um rei, nem um pai, nem mesmo um homem. Ele não foi _nada_.

* * *

**Olá!! Piece fans! xD**

Depois de um tempinho, cá estou eu novamente. Como previsto, meu segundo D a ser apresentado foi mesmo o Ace. Eu decidi que não vou mais contar quantos tópicos abordarei cada personagem. Vou deixar rolar. Só posso dizer que será no mínimo dez, no máximo... não faço idéia. 8D

Espero que tenham curtido esse do Ace que, junto com Luffy, é meu personagem favorito. ^^ Eu tentei colocar certo humor em alguns pedaços, mas, sinto que falhei miseravelmente. O atual momento de Ace não é de humor, e eu diria que estou contagiada por ele. Fora que, uau, quem poderia imaginar que mais aquele D., todo dorminhoco e sorridente teria uma história...dessas! Tipo, nos últimos arcos houve um aprofundamento incrível da personagem. Vimos lados dele jamais vistos, e isso acaba enriquecendo fics, ainda mais as desse tipo aqui. Joguei com tudo aquilo que o autor nos deu para imaginar. E expus com palavras muitas coisas já explicitadas no mangá. Gostei em particular das partes que mencionam Barba Branca, que está me cativando cada vez mais! E sim, eu acho que Luffy será o próximo Rogers, e Ace o próximo Shirohige - mas, sem o bigode!8DDD E eu sei que eu terminei esse capítulo de um jeito meio... _angst_, mas, oras, eu queria terminar com algo importante. E tudo que é importante, atualmente, na vida de Ace está beeeeeem dramático. Já falei muito, espero que gostem tanto quanto o primeiro. Mandem suas reviews. E façam essa autora feliz ^^

Ah, falando em reviews, digam se vocês receberam as respostas delas. As vezes não chega. Se não chegarem, eu responderei aqui mesmo. Muito obrigado pela aceitação do primeiro cap. Confesso que fiz esse cap. 2 porque o "piloto" deu muito certo. xD Bjo e Ja ne!

**Moon**


End file.
